Falling in love in a train station
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A Songfic for my OC Alex and a certain boy from DN. You can guess who. The song is "Falling in love in a Coffee Shop ". Enjoy x


_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

Alex ran after him, her heart racing before she had even started. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before and now…

_Yes_

_There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

"Excuse me! Pardon me!" she yelled, pushing past the people in the train station, "Get out of the way!"

People stopped to stare at the determined girl, her short blonde hair flying behind her as she ran, but her golden eyes focused on one thing; they looked for him.

_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down_

_I want to come too_

She jumped the token both, the man there yelling at him and people behind her groaning. Alex ignored them all and continued on her way.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

She heard someone yelling after her and she knew instinctively that it was a policeman; they always came when she was most busy. She bit her lip, contemplating getting out of there. She couldn't get arrested, not now. _He's leaving! _Yelled a voice in her head; _he's going away and you'll never get another chance like this again!_

_No one understands me quite like you do_

_Through all of the shadowy corners of me_

She slowed, knowing it was probably useless. _He doesn't want me, _alex thought to herself; _All I do is taunt and tease him. All we share really is shallow and external._

The yelling was almost upon her.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

She closed her eyes, about to give up, to foget all about trying to tell the one she wanted the most in the world to see the truth about her feelings. Her feet stopped and she turned only to have her phone ring in her pocket. She pulled it out to see a text message there.

_I think that possibly_

_Maybe I'm falling for you_

She opened the message and it read:

"Alex, i know you're right now either in his arms alrweady and your two have stopped fighting and finally gotten over your stubbornness or you're running to him, not even thinking of little old Mattie-boy who loves you so much, but in case you have stopped, in case doubt has gotten you, you need to hear this: Don't give up!"

_Yes_

_There's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you_

"I know I told you to choose me instead of him, i mean really i'm a better boyfriend than him, right? But even though i still think that, i know you love him, god knows why, and i admire that because," her heart stopped and tears started to form in her eyes, "I know he loves you as well."

_I've seen the waters that make your eyes shine_

_Now I'm shining too_

"Now stop standing around and go get your man, Blondie!"

She was surprised by that part so she looked around, staring into the crowd of people surroundign ehr until her eyes set on one person in general: a man her age with red hair, a cigarette as always between his two smirking lips, a cell phone in his gloved hands instead of the game console he almost was never without.

He motioned his head in the direction she had been running before and she smiled, mouthing "Thank you" before running again.

_Because_

_Oh_

_Because I've fallen quite hard over you_

She got to the platform,overhead the intercom calling out to the passengers of the train to get aboard before it's departure in a few mintues. She looked around once more, desparate to find this face, to find his face before someone grabbed her from behind.

_If I didn't know you I'd rather not know_

_If I couldn't have you I'd rather be alone_

"Got you, miss deliquent" said the grabber

"NO! Let me go!" Alex yelled, struggling best she could, "i have to find him!"

"You're going nowhere but with me."

"No!" she screamed as the proceeded to try and drag her away.

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

They didn't listen and Alex started to cry, "Please, i can't just let him leave without me saying it, i just can't!"

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much_

_All of the while I never knew_

"You should have thought of that before jumping the token both and breaking the-"

A gunshot suddenly and the one who grabbed Alex let go, shrieking as his hand bleed, Alex herself falling to the ground with a thud. Another voice, "If she wants to talk, let her, idiot cop."

_All of the while_

She looked up to see a leather clad boy with hair like hers, same lenght and color, a gun in one hand and a choclate bar in the other. the cop glared at him and reached for his won gun but this boy didn't even hesitate in shootig the holster, causing a rather loud boom.

He smirked and took a bit of his chocolate as the policeman ran, then the boy looked att Alex. their eyes met, beautiful sky blue to alert golden yellow, other people watching in fear of the boy who shot a cop.

He turned to leave as the intercom called for final boarding and Alex yelled, 'wait!"

"Yes Alex?" he asked exhausted, "Want to put in one last insult before I-"

_All of the while_

"I love you!" Alex yelled, eyes shut, but unafraid, getting to her feet.

Shock and the boy watched her as she went on, "Please Mello, don't leave, not until after I say this much at leats, give me that much; I adore Matt, he's my friend just as he's yours, but you're...you're the one I truly love and i know that now."

A few awws from the audience but nothing from Mello; he just stared at her and it made ehr heart sink. _I was right,_ she thought sadly; _he hates me still, he doesn't want me._

She looked away, trying to look angry and not totally broken. she turned to leave but she noticed something in the corner of her eye; Mello was smiling at her and it wasn't a cold scary mafia guy smile or I –will-be-number-one smile, it was a real honest Is-that-so? smile. He took a breath and out his gun and chocolate away before motionign with two fingers for her to come.

_It was you_

Alex brightened and despite it all, despite her personality and nature, she jumped into her fellow blondes arms and into the warmest and kindest of kisses.

_You_

_You_

_You_


End file.
